With window lifters of this kind, the window pane is fixed on one or two followers which are each guided on a guide rail and which can be displaced along the guide rail by means of a cable loop in active connection with a drive for raising and lowering the window.
From DE 31 44 496 C2, a window lifter of the generic kind is known which has a hand or motor driven displacement drive and which prevents automatic movement of the window pane when the displacement drive is stationary. This is achieved in that a brake device is attached to the follower, which when the displacement drive is stationary, presses a brake block against a side face of the guide rail. When the displacement drive is running, the guide rail is again released in that a resetting member mounted movable on the follower moves the brake block into a release position.